monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Kobold
Kobolds are a type of dog-like beastman Monster Girls. As expected of a species based off of domesticated dogs, the Kobolds are a very docile and friendly race that are adored by both humans and other monsters alike. Because Kobolds are considered utterly harmless, they are one of the few known species of Monster Girls that are even tolerated by The Order. Encyclopedia Entry A type of beastman covered in fur with a petite body that widely inhabits various regions. It is supposed that since they live closely with humans, the process of evolution has reduced their ferocity. They are harmless monsters that would not attack even if they spot a human. It is said that they have docile, friendly personalities and they will recognize human men that strike their fancy as their masters and accompany them; living together. They love being praised by their masters, and with their inherently excellent olfactory sense they can find things such as precious plants and ore, or prey animals hiding in the forest. It is not that they have low intelligence, but their thinking is mostly simple and instinctive. So when they want affection from their master, they will be upfront with their feelings and just snuggle up against him with their entire body, so it is easy to understand what they are thinking from their actions. They are also very expressive with their emotions; if they are happy, they will smile fully and wag their tail, and if they are sad, their eyes will become teary, and their tail will droop weakly. They express emotion with their entire body, not just their facial expression. It is said that they are so lovely in appearance that their master will end up being mesmerized and become infatuated with them. But even so, they are still monsters after all, so even the slightest little thing can immediately and unexpectedly trigger a lustful frenzy. As one can discern from the way they use whole body to seek affection, having their body touched by their master is extremely pleasing to them. Of course their breasts, and their lower parts, but also even just having their belly or head patted will cause an expression of total ecstasy and make them terribly aroused. Also, they love their master's scent, and just getting a whiff of his masculine odor is often enough to set them off, whether they are sniffing his clothes, or relaxing in bed. Furthermore, they frequently move their face close to their master just to try and sniff him. Even so, it is said they still will not attack their master, instead waiting until either they receive his permission or he makes a move on them; which is most laudable. The strange thing is that regardless of the fact that they cannot use any kind of charm spell at all, most of those who become their masters will lose their inhibitions; stroking and teasing their breasts and lower parts becomes as normal to the master as playing with a dog. Additionally, when praising a kobold, as reward the master will let the girl suck his penis or permit her to mate. Once they have mated, they change from cute little doggies to beasts with a desire to bear their master's offspring. They engulf the penis with their petite body, rocking their hips back and forth violently in a bestial manner to ensure that the semen is poured inside their womb as deeply as possible. They are adored by many humans and monsters, and most of their masters say that they are man's best friend. In part because they are considered harmless to humans, even in some of the anti-monster religious states there are those who advocate for sheltering them. In the religious states with more lenient laws, it is even permitted to have them as pets. Even in such countries, fornication with a monster is supposedly disapproved for the most part, but as mentioned above, it appears that most owners will end up having sex with them; so perhaps it is quietly being tolerated. Kenkou's Notes EN= This time's monster girl is “kobold”. They're “ordinary” dog girls, which actually used to be missing. There were wolves, jackals, and hellhounds, which actually were dogs, but not ordinary dogs though... Their traits are just like those of dogs, and it seems that they're probably the most harmless of all monsters to humans and animals. As always, for details please check the erotic monster girl profile. I put out an ordinary dog girl, so eventually, I may put out the more bestial “cu sith” or something too. Relax and wait!Kobold |-|JP= 今回の魔物娘は「コボルド」　実は居なかった”普通”の犬娘です 狼やジャッカルや、犬だけど普通ではないヘルハウンドなんかは居ましたが…･･･ 習性はまさにわんこそのものな彼女達で、おそらく魔物の中で一番人畜無害な存在らしいです。 毎度のごとく、詳しくは　エロ魔物娘図鑑本文　をご覧くださいませ。 普通のわんこ娘を出したので、そのうちケモよりの「クー・シー」とかも出します。のんびり待ってね！ TL Note: ... Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= File:Kobold.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Kobold jap.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= Doggie.jpg|Illustration from a short story by Kojikoji. CMihBibUwAAq19z.png|https://twitter.com/EightKind Found this on that Twitter. nrOHbIT.png|Kobold by User:Wasdd 1459708536965.jpg 1460307164021.jpg 52014471_p0_master1200.jpg 1461841008093.jpg 1462106679107.jpg 1462039540739.jpg 52792834_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52792834 8-cost tumblr_ntnffkqDeJ1s19seto1_1280.png|Art byhttp://thundragon.tumblr.com/image/127569070782 thundragon 59030698_p0_master1200.jpg|Inazuma from KanColle as kobold by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=59030698 paundo monster-ill-kobold.png|by BWSNOWY 1476385087334.jpg 1475663980165.png|By http://magnificentmicrowave.tumblr.com/post/151362529287/day-4-kobolddog-girl-boof-can-you-tell-im magnificentmicrowave 59515489_p0.jpg|Kancolle Inazuma as Kobold by http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=59515489 paundo 1477356517282.png 60001361_p2_master1200.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=manga&illust_id=60001361 1482647043633.jpg Kobold_big copy.png|Kobold Recolor and Transparency kobold_monster_girl_wip_by_pinkiespixelart-daunfr3.jpg|By http://pinkiespixelart.deviantart.com/art/Kobold-Monster-Girl-WIP-656143743 pinkiespixelart monster-ill-kobold.png|By http://www.bwsnowy.org/?attachment_id=1465 bwsnowy monster-safety-kobold.png|By http://www.bwsnowy.org/?attachment_id=1348 bwsnowy monster-doggo-bone.png|By bwsnowy 61207193_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61207193 cowfee 1487459485603.jpg|By http://commanderrab.deviantart.com/gallery/ commanderrab 1488207626641.png 1488640259742.png|By http://kainkout.deviantart.com/gallery/ kainkout 9d2bad06268ffbf081589ae13313e43a29802e573aeed93880b89dda7312612f.png kobold_waiting.png D9IBUTQXUAEfwrn.jpg|by LindaRoze D-Gwzo-XsAAfb1z.jpg|by AltairLeVega legal in dog years.jpg U--wOfmQicM.jpg|by Shkarya |-|Recolors= HellhoundRecolor3.png KoboldRecolor2.png KoboldRecolor1.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Wolf Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Simple Category:Obedient Category:Gentle